The Chronicles of Georgina Sparks
by Myra Dork
Summary: Discontinued: Fact: Georgina Sparks was crazy, but so was everyone else around her. Georgina-central, series of one-shots involving Georgie. R


Fact: Georgina Sparks was crazy, but so was everyone else around her. Georgina-central, series of one-shots involving Georgie... R&R

Warning: No dialogue…

THANK YOU to Robin because I couldn't have uploaded this without your encouragement :D

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

_**The Chronicles of Georgina Sparks**_

Chapter 1: Because Dan Humphrey is an Asshole

**Fact:** Georgina Sparks thought she was in love.

It wasn't that she was incapable of love or the fact that no one had ever told her that they loved her. She just never felt that particular feeling. The closest she'd ever got to feeling loved or liked was with the judgmental king of the UES/Brooklyn Dan Humphrey.

When she first met him, he was her victim in her plot to get Serena. Dan had devoted so much time in making sure that 'Sarah' was fitting right in. He was also trying to play dutiful boyfriend to Serena. Georgie liked him even then just because he was easy. Easy to manipulate, easy to be with, and easy to get in bed with.

She hadn't fallen for him like they do in movies. When Dan plotted with Blair, she had to admit that she admired him for it. To lure her to a public park and trap her. Dan Humphrey was by no means stupid in her books from then on.

Then she spent a whole year being 'saved' and trying to change her ways. In many ways going to that camp for overly religious freaks helped her. She learned that maybe somewhere out there someone could love her. Maybe she was not pretending that she enjoyed being there. But she did miss Dan and maybe even Vanessa.

When Chuck came for her, she had to come back to reality. She would make Dan see that she had changed and hope that he would give her another chance. Again Blair just had to screw everything up. This woke up the evil bitch from hell. Sort of.

In a sense she wanted to destroy Blair, but she also wanted Dan to like her. When she destroyed Poppy in the spring she kept in mind that the bitch had stole Dan's money for college. So she made sure that Poppy Lifton never showed her face in public ever again. When she realized that Dan was enrolling in NYU instead of Yale, she happily applied. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Everything was going in Georgie's direction. Until she realized that Dan didn't want her the way she wanted him.

Georgie became obsessed with having him. She wanted Dan because he was honest with her. She needed that in her life. Dan had been the best thing to happen to her and for a while things worked great. Until Serena van der Woodsen opened her big fat mouth. When Dan had told her that they needed to cool down for a while she had assumed that he needed to blow off steam because of the lame hoax she pulled on Blair Waldorf. She didn't care at the time because he would come back, he always did. They were like magnets or fireworks. Or dynamite.

She had to find a way to get on his good side, to get him to fuck and pleasure her in a way that no one else did. She needed Dan. So she might have overheard a conversation that had to do with Scott being someone's son. In a way she had to convince Scott to come back and tell the truth. When she 'convinced' him to tell the truth, she had to admit that it was harder than it looked. But after a few drinks he was more than willing to share everything to Georgina Sparks.

She had to do it for Dan. But the week away had changed so much. Georgie wanted to BE with Dan. Hell, that was the only reason she had gone to Boston. That and convince to Scott to come back to show that she had changed. Well as changed as she could be. Throughout all the IM's, the texts the phone calls, and the e-cards; he refused to talk to her.

So when she came back and Vanessa had rudely informed her about Dan. Georgie didn't like that. So Vanessa would have to make herself useful and help her get Dan back. Unfortunately, Vanessa was in love with Scott and too good a friend of the movie star to help Georgie. But after Georgie offered to spill Scott's secret, Vanessa was more than willing to help. Dan couldn't love anyone else besides her. She was Georgina Effing Sparks; there was no way that was going to happen.

Dan had called her, finally. They talked and everything thing seemed to be going well in her mind. When she mentioned the movie star, he shrugged it off. Things were certainly going her way, until the mention of his father's wedding. But he promised to make it up to her the next day. She surprised him with a long hard kiss and he responded. Then he let go of her and didn't spank her the way she remembered.

That's the moment she knew that Dan Humphrey must be an idiot. She would ruin him in the most subtle way. So the wedding was the perfect place. She had to admit it wasn't her best plan and it didn't exactly work. And if she wasn't so drunk she might have remembered that she'd seen the 'Prince' before in the Palace Hotel working as doorman.

Things turned south, quite literally. Georgie didn't take 'no' very lightly. Dan Humphrey should have known better. Had Georgie actually loved Dan she might have let him be happy with Olivia and hope that one day he'd return to her. But that was another matter entirely. Georgie Sparks would return to the UES, she just had to bide her time.

* * *

R&R Please and thank you!

* * *


End file.
